wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Vladislava Urazova
Rostov-on-Don, Rostov Oblast, Russia |Row 5 title = Years on National Team |Row 5 info = 2017-Present |Row 6 title = Club |Row 6 info = Rostov-na-Donu Sports School |Row 7 title = Coach(es) |Row 7 info = Lilia N. Kazakova, Liya R. Fudimova |Row 8 title = Current status |Row 8 info = Active}}Vladislava Urazova (Russian: Владислава Сергеевна Уразова; born August 14th in Rostov-on-Don) is an elite Russian gymnast. She has represented the Russian Federation at the 2018 Junior European Championships and the 2019 Junior World Championships, where she was the first junior world champion on uneven bars. Junior Career 2014-2016 In 2014 and 2015, Urazova competed as a Hopes gymnast in the Russian Olympic Hopes competitions. In 2014, she placed first on beam, sixth in the all-around, and fourth on floor. In 2015, she placed thirteenth in the all-around and fourth on floor. In 2016, Urazova competed as a junior elite gymnast. She attended the Russian Junior Championships in the 1st class division, where she won vault. 2017 In April, Urazova again competed at the Russian Junior Championships in the Candidate Master of Sport division. She placed sixth with her Southern Federal District Team, as well as fourth on floor exercise and fourth in the all-around after qualifying in fifth place. Most notably, she placed first on vault. She was sent to the Voronin Cup in December, where she placed second in the all-around and won vault and floor. 2018 Urazova began 2018 at the City of Jesolo Trophy in Italy, where she placed second with the Russian team, third on vault, and won balance beam, floor exercise, and the all-around over Giorgia Villa. In June, she attended the Russian Cup where the Russian junior championships were contested. She placed second in the all-around behind Ksenia Klimenko, which was an improvement over qualifying in fourth place. She was sixth on uneven bars, but won the title on vault, the balance beam, and floor exercise. She was selected to compete in the junior competition at the Glasgow European Championships, where she Russian juniors placed second in the team competition behind Italy. She also placed 22nd in the all-around, seventh on vault, and fifth on floor. Later in the year, she competed at the Voronin Cup again, this time winning the junior all-around as well as vault and floor, and winning the silver medal on the uneven bars and balance beam. 2019 In March Urazova again competed at the City of Jesolo Trophy, where the Russian junior team placed first over the United States. In the all-around, she placed second, behind American Konnor McClain and ahead of compatriot Elena Gerasimova. She also placed fourth on vault, second on floor, and won the uneven bars title, again ahead of Gerasimova. In May, she once again attended the Russian Junior Championships, placing fourth on beam, second on floor, and first on vault, uneven bars, and in the all-around. She was selected to compete as part of the Russian team at the first junior world championships in Hungary, where they won the team gold medal over China and the United States. She also placed second in the all-around, behind compatriot Viktoria Listunova, as well as placing third on vault, fourth on beam, and first on uneven bars. At the Russian Cup in August, she won all-around and floor exercise gold, uneven bars silver, and balance beam bronze. Medal Count Floor Music 2018-2019 - "Milord (Edith Piaf)" by André Rieu